The invention relates generally to a method of assembling a vehicle door by immobilizing a cable drum with a wedge and then coupling the wedged drum to a drive member.
In a prior art method of assembling a vehicle door, a vehicle door frame is first secured to a fixture that retains the door frame in a secured position. A motorized double-lift drive member is then fixed to the retained door frame. Cables encased in plastics sheaths are then connected to the fixed drive member. A window is then mounted on runs connected to the cables. The assembly is then slid into and fixed to the vehicle door. This prior art method of assembling a vehicle door has been used in the Audi A4.
There are several drawbacks to the prior art method of assembling a vehicle door. For one, the drive member is located in a zone of the vehicle door partially exposed to moisture. Thus, expensive watertight connectors have been required. Additionally, corrosion-induced wear of the cables can occur, particularly if moisture enters the plastic sheaths. Finally, the plastic sheaths themselves reduce the drive efficiency of the drive member and add to the expense of the vehicle door.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved method of assembling a vehicle door that is less expensive and overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.